A Feeling
by ConsultinTimeLordInMiddleEarth
Summary: A short fan fiction about Clara Oswald and the Doctor. In the TARDIS they get this weird feeling. Feeling between them. This is my first fan fiction about these two so... I'd like to have some comments. Oh and i'm finnish, so my english might not be perfect but... I hope you can read it. (P.S I don't get that 'Rating' thing when I publish this, so I just picked something...)


Name: A Feeling

Fandom: Doctor Who

Main Characters: 11th Doctor, Clara

A man called the Doctor was in TARDIS' control room. He pressed buttons, pulled levers, did things that Clara Oswald next to him couldn't understand. Clara Oswin Oswald, the impossible girl. That's what the Doctor said when she realized something. He couldn't understand her. Who can die two times in different time and still she was next to him. She was alive right next to him. It was just impossible. Doctor looked at Clara, who looked back to him. They stared each other a while, until Clara looked like a bit confused about it. It felt odd…

"Is something wrong?" she asked and from her voice you hear that it was confusing moment. "What? Oh, no, no… Of course there's nothing wrong, why are you asking? No, I'm just thinking". "Thinking about what?" Clara asked. She was curious. "You know, stuff, just stuff. Boring stuff, old stuff, weird stuff. Just stuff, okay?" Doctor said and tried to get Clara leave it. It wasn't important. Okay, yes it was. Clara thought, that the Doctor acted a bit strange today. "Okay, I just asked…" she said quietly and leaned to TARDIS' handrail.

Silence, all they could hear was silence. No-one talked in that room. Not now. Not Clara, not Doctor. They were both thinking. Thinking about what? Well the Doctor was thinking about Clara, but this time not the 'she's impossible' stuff, just thinking about her. He was thinking about her face, that funny nose, low height, brown hair and her bossy attitude. Actually that attitude suited her. The Doctor couldn't think her with another way. She was always that impossible, bossy, cute companion of his. Wait, did he said cute? Or he didn't say it, but you get what I mean. Okay, Time lord had to admit, that Clara wasn't ugly at all. Was it praise? I guess so. It seemed to be. Doctor threw all those thoughts away from his mind, but they always came back. Clara, she was always in his mind. Why? Why she was thinking about Clara so much? He thought her in some weird way, he wasn't sure what was it. It was like a flame, a burning sun inside of him. It was bright and clear. That warm feeling filled his whole body. It was the light in the end of the dark tunnel. It was like a peaceful lullaby that got him to sleep. It made his both hearts to beat little faster. What was it?

Meanwhile Clara Oswald was thinking about the Doctor. That funny madman with his box and bowtie was in his mind all the time. That ridiculous bowtie, funny chin and hair. His box, all that stuff he can do was just amazing. I mean who can travel in time and space? No any normal people can travel to another planet, or go to 100 years back in time. He was only one who could do it. The Doctor, an alien from another planet. He had been in Clara's mind couple days. I mean more than usually. Why it was like that? Was it something? Was there feeling? Was it a crush or something? Was there something warm between them? Something warm like a sun or fire? Sometimes it was… Oh no, no, no… It can't be. Clara and Doctor were just friends, right? Seriously, nothing special, just friends. Right…? Right? That's all. Friends.

A sigh came from Oswald's lips. She turned to watch Doctor and felt something. No, it couldn't be anything. It was something inside her saying something to her. It was a silent whisper, but she couldn't hear what that quiet little voice said. What was it? Doctor turned to watch Clara and he felt something too, but he threw the thoughts away. He didn't want to think. Instead of thinking that weird feeling, he smiled and said: "So, where shall we travel next? What do you want to see?" Clara smiled. "Something awesome"


End file.
